


nothing feels better

by snapchat (orphan_account)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Reverse Chronology, Texting, Unconventional Format, no prose, side seungseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/snapchat
Summary: Hangyul needs space. Yohan tries to figure out why.
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 14
Kudos: 213





	nothing feels better

**Author's Note:**

> [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkOF8UiB7u8)

**21**

**Kim Yohan  
**

(20:08) are you for real ignoring me???  
(20:08) dude  
(20:09) if ur going to do this at least tell me what i did   
(20:11) did i... idk did i say smth last night?  
(20:11) at seungyoun hyungs i mean   
(20:13) sorry i just  
(20:15) im sorry   
(20:16) if i did something or said something   
(20:17) i was rly drunk 

**Lee Hangyul**

_Read at 20:18._

**Kim Yohan**

(20:24) hangyul   
(20:24) come on 

**Lee Hangyul**

(20:40) sorry just saw ur texts 

**Kim Yohan**

(20:40) ???  
(20:40) what 

**Lee Hangyul**

(20:41) nah u didnt do anything   
(20:42) dw about it   
(20:42) i just need 

**Kim Yohan**

(20:42) need?

**Lee Hangyul**

(20:45) some space ig  
(20:45) sorry can u just like   
(20:45) not text me for a while? 

**Kim Yohan**

(20:46) dude  
(20:46) what?   
(20:47) hangyul?   
(20:48) ...   
(20:48) lmao  
(20:48) fine. 

* * *

**Kim Yohan**

(20:56) hyung   
(20:56) u there?

**Cho Seungyoun  
**

(20:57) plz dont tell me this is a booty call   
(20:57) yohan i am so out of ur league   
(20:58) and also in a committed relationship   
(20:59) but mostly out of ur league   
(20:59) sorry :(

**Kim Yohan**

(21:00) w

**Cho Seungyoun**

(21:01) im jk ofc ur a catch 

**Kim Yohan**

(21:02) im so confused   
(21:02) anyway???   
(21:03) u know how everyone was at ur place yesterday night 

**Cho Seungyoun**

(21:05) yeah?

**Kim Yohan**

(21:06) uh 

**Cho Seungyoun**

(21:08) u have been typing for like 20 hrs are u good lol

**Kim Yohan**

(21:08) did i do anything? 

**Cho Seungyoun**

(21:09) why did it take u two minutes to type that   
(21:10) what kind of demons are haunting u rn 

**Kim Yohan**

(21:11) i think hangyul's mad at me

**Cho Seungyoun**

(21:11) ah  
(21:11) why

**Kim Yohan**

(21:14) well he asked me to stop txting him and said he needed 'space' which is like.   
(21:15) not something he's ever asked me before   
(21:15) ever   
(21:16) and ive known him since i was fourteen...  
(21:18) so i was just kind of... trying to go backwards... retrace my steps... 

**Cho Seungyoun**

(21:19) i dont think u did anything wrong   
(21:20) but i also dont think it's my place to say anything  
(21:23) if it really bothers u that hangyul wants space   
(21:24) maybe u should think about that first 

**Kim Yohan**

(21:25) wdym

**Cho Seungyoun**

(21:27) idk i mean   
(21:27) why does it bother u so much   
(21:28) is it just bc he's ur best friend?  
(21:29) is it rly that weird for him to want some alone time?   
(21:31) maybe something else is bothering u 

**Kim Yohan**

(21:34) can u just tell me straight up 

**Cho Seungyoun**

(21:35) i cant! :)   
(21:36) but it's rly not that hard   
(21:38) i promise it'll be ok   
(21:39) if u really cant figure it out... 

**Kim Yohan**

(21:41) ugh i should have just txted wooseok hyung

**Cho Seungyoun**

(21:42) HEY   
(21:42) u piece of  
(21:42) ok.  
(21:43) [ZEN]   
(21:44) anyway  
(21:44) backtracking's probs a good idea   
(21:45) here's to hoping u'll find the answer   
(21:46) also dont text wooseok he's sleeping

**Kim Yohan**

(21:47) whipped

**Cho Seungyoun**

(21:48) ur one to talk

* * *

**Kim Yohan**

(23:06) sorry   
(23:07) for whatever it is i did i mean   
(23:07) bc it's probably my fault   
(23:08) i'll figure it out 

* * *

**20**

**Lee Hangyul**

(22:36) WHERE TF ARE U   
(22:37) IT'S SO FUCKIGN CROWDED HERE   
(22:40) YOHAN 

**Kim Yohan**

(22:49) hekjwllo?,  
(22:52) HAnguyllkllll 

**Lee Hangyul**

(22:54) jesus christ  
(22:54) where are u   
(22:55) please tell me ur still inside

**Kim Yohan**

(23:05) imsiss yuuoj  
(23:07) HAngyul wher ru sr

**Lee Hangyul**

(23:08) DUDE   
(23:09) GO OUTSIDE ILL MEET U THERE   
(23:11) I SEE U UR ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BAR STOP DRINKING   
(23:13) STUPID ASS 

**Kim Yohan**

(23:14) dontbeme m;wean:(

**Lee Hangyul**

(23:16) yohan i will kick ur ass fr  
(23:16) just meet me outside!

* * *

**99+ only (5)**

**Kim Yohan:** jeusus   
**Cho Seungyoun:** HE LIVES   
**Cho Seungyoun:** LMFAOOO yohan u absolute legend   
**Cho Seungyoun:** we rly thought u were going to die yesterday   
**Kim Yohan:** my HEAD   
**Han Seungwoo:** well, considering how much you drank last night...   
**Han Seungwoo:** even though we tried to stop you...   
**Han Seungwoo:** maybe there's a lesson to be learned from this  
**Kim Wooseok:** chill out dad   
**Kim Yohan:** what eve n happened   
**Kim Yohan:** all i rmemeber is   
**Kim Yohan:** uh  
**Kim Yohan:** seungsik hyung buying a round of drinks?  
**Cho Seungyoun:** which time  
**Kim Yohan:** he did it more than once???????   
**Kim Wooseok:** lmao you were that gone  
**Kim Yohan:** GOD   
**Kim Yohan:** wheres hangyul   
**Han Seungwoo:** probably recovering  
**Kim Yohan:** he got drunk too????   
**Cho Seungyoun:** no  
**Cho Seungyoun:** probably recovering from looking after ur drunk ass   
**Cho Seungyoun:** he had to carry u home bc none of the taxis wanted to take u   
**Kim Wooseok:** wish i had a hot best friend like hangyul </3   
**Cho Seungyoun:** im RIGHT here?????   
**Kim Wooseok:** and? get in line   
**Han Seungwoo:** hangyul's probably still asleep  
**Kim Wooseok:** wasnt the whole reason why we went out to celebrate hangyul graduating from being single   
**Cho Seungyoun:** yeah   
**Cho Seungyoun:** yohan why did u drink so much anyway   
**Kim Yohan:** i  
**Kim Yohan:** god i literally dont know  
**Kim Yohan:** just felt kinda off ig??   
**Kim Wooseok:** hm   
**Han Seungwoo:** hm   
**Cho Seungyoun:** lmfao 

* * *

**Kim Yohan**

(10:16) dude   
(10:16) IM SORRY 

**Lee Hangyul**

(10:18) waht  
(10:18) i jsut woke up  
(10:19) wha thappened now

**Kim Yohan**

(10:20) no i just  
(10:21) heard what happened last night so...  
(10:21) my b

**Lee Hangyul**

(10:23) ???? what happened last night??????

**Kim Yohan**

(10:25) we went out to celebrate u but u had to babysit me instead   
(10:26) bc im an asshole 

**Lee Hangyul**

(10:27) oh  
(10:27) i thought u fucked up or something 

**Kim Yohan**

(10:28) well i did sorta   
(10:29) ur not mad?

**Lee Hangyul**

(10:32) who would have taken care of u if not me   
(10:33) dont apologize and make it weird dude   
(10:35) the kim yohan i know would be too hungover to feel remorse rn

**Kim Yohan**

(10:37) fuck u im hungover rn 

**Lee Hangyul**

(10:39) yeah that tends to happen when u drink ur body weight in alcohol   
(10:40) are u good? did u have something on ur mind or  
(10:40) were u just letting loose 

**Kim Yohan**

(10:43) uh  
[DRAFT] (10:44) i dont know i just felt weird **_DELETED!_**  
[DRAFT] (10:44) idk i just felt really off _**DELETED!**_ _  
_

**Lee Hangyul**

(10:46) wow that was clarifying

**Kim Yohan**

(10:47) man fuck u 

**Lee Hangyul**

(10:48) gross no   
(10:50) anyway if u wanna talk or whatever   
(10:50) im here   
(10:51) so like   
(10:51) yeah   
(10:53) dont suffer alone lol 

**Kim Yohan**

(10:55) now ur being gross

**Lee Hangyul**

(10:57) LOVE U YOHANNIEE~~~~!!!~!!~!! <33<33<3<3<3<3  
(10:57) HERE 4 U 4EVER <333333 ~~~~~!~!~!~!~!~~~~~~!

**Kim Yohan**

(10:58) STOP   
(10:59) GOD   
(10:59) ANYWAY   
(11:00) we're rly good? 

**Lee Hangyul**

(11:02) yes we're good   
(11:02) do u have any other pressing concerns   
(11:03) how are u feeling   
(11:05) im headin out in like 20 want me to bring u food?

**Kim Yohan**

(11:07) what did i do to deserve u 

**Lee Hangyul**

(11:11) literally nothing lmao see u soon dumbass

* * *

**Kim Wooseok**

(12:08) is hangyul with you

**Kim Yohan**

(12:09) yea why

**Kim Wooseok**

(12:13) oh jw   
(12:15) im at a cafe w/ seungyoun and i see hangyul's gf here but she's alone   
(12:15) looked like she was waiting for someone so i thought i'd ask   
(12:16) but i dont think hangyul would forget something like that 

**Kim Yohan**

(12:19) lmfao he forgot  
(12:19) he's running rn! can u ask her to wait??  
(12:21) what an idiot 

**Kim Wooseok**

(12:22) how whipped can he possibly be

**Kim Yohan**

(12:22) LOL  
(12:23) apparently not very if he cant remember when his date is 

**Kim Wooseok**

(12:25) not what i meant :)

**Kim Yohan**

(12:25) huh??

* * *

**19**

**Lee Hangyul**

(16:47) hey 

**Kim Yohan**

(16:50) hi 

**Lee Hangyul**

(16:52) u did really well today  
(16:53) even if u didnt get gold   
(16:53) honestly probably rigged i saw one of the judges and the dude who got first hugging after   
(16:54) theyre probably family do u think i should sue???   
(16:55) ok im jk but   
(16:56) i know ur mad at urself for not doing better but   
(16:56) just thought id let u know i think u showed em hell   
(16:57) and if the judges had eyes (they didnt) u would have gotten first  
(16:58) so imo spiritually u did get first place   
(16:59) even if ur dad doesnt think so 

**Kim Yohan**

(17:00) lol

**Lee Hangyul**

(17:02) was he pissed?

**Kim Yohan**

(17:04) yeah  
(17:05) not as pissed as i was tho

**Lee Hangyul**

(17:06) yea u looked scary

**Kim Yohan**

(17:08) thanks dude i feel much better now!

**Lee Hangyul**

(17:11) yohan 

**Kim Yohan**

(17:11) ?

**Lee Hangyul**

(17:13) ur too hard on urself   
(17:14) next time will be better and even if it isnt   
(17:16) one lousy trophy isnt going to change ur talent so   
(17:16) dont punch any walls again

**Kim Yohan**

(17:17) when have i EVER punched a wall

**Lee Hangyul**

(17:18) idk dude u looked pretty pissed   
(17:20) just trying to cover my bases

**Kim Yohan**

(17:23) i thought u said u couldnt come 

**Lee Hangyul**

(17:24) what and miss seein my best friend get thrown around like a ragdoll?? 

**Kim Yohan**

(17:25) i  
(17:25) UR SUCH AN ASSHOLE 

**Lee Hangyul**

(17:26) im jk  
(17:27) i booked it   
(17:29) only managed to see like the last 15 mins   
(17:31) was gonna catch up with u after but u looked angry and so did ur dad lol  
(17:32) thought it'd be tactless if i butted in 

**Kim Yohan**

(17:36) thanks

**Lee Hangyul**

(17:38) for what

**Kim Yohan**

(17:38) for coming 

**Lee Hangyul**

(17:41) oh yeah ofc   
(17:42) if u wanna get out of the house i will treat u to ice cream   
(17:43) ur #1 in my heart <3 

**Kim Yohan**

(17:45) ew dude  
(17:45) i want baskin robbins!

**Lee Hangyul**

(17:48) ur lucky if i buy u something from the convenience store

* * *

**18**

**Kim Yohan**

(6:12) ok spill 

**Lee Hangyul**

(6:20) it's six in the morning what hte fuck 

**Kim Yohan**

(6:21) SPILL 

**Lee Hangyul**

(6:22) SPILL WHAT??

**Kim Yohan**

(6:24) last night!  
(6:25) when we were playing truth or dare!  
(6:25) u said ur crush was in the room!!!!!!  
(6:26) dude i cant believe u didnt tell me u have a crush on someone   
(6:27) I CANT BELIEVE U DIDNT TELL ME WHO IT IS..................   
(6:27) is it wooseok hyung   
(6:28) no wait seungyoun hyung???   
(6:28) seungwoo hyung?  
(6:29) omg gyul..... im blushin.... :* is it m...e....?

**Lee Hangyul**

(6:31) how many 

**Kim Yohan**

(6:32) ?

**Lee Hangyul**

(6:33) how many times should i punch u for that 

**Kim Yohan**

(6:34) HEY.... my mom says im a catch  
(6:36) ok but fr what the fuck who do u have a crush on???

**Lee Hangyul**

(6:37) first of all, why would i tell u that  
(6:38) second of all, im not telling u that

**Kim Yohan**

(6:39) wtf  
(6:40) :(   
(6:40) u never keep secrets from me 

**Lee Hangyul**

(6:41) it's not a big deal   
(6:42) u dont know them 

**Kim Yohan**

(6:43) u said it was someone in the room   
(6:44) i know everyone who was in the room!  
(6:45) was it yena???

**Lee Hangyul**

(6:46) i was lying u dumbass 

**Kim Yohan**

(6:48) ur so full of it...   
(6:50) ur really not going to tell me? :(

**Lee Hangyul**

(6:52) im not gonna do anything abt the crush   
(6:53) and it just gets complicated the more people know   
(6:53) im just waiting for it to go away  
(6:54) so no!  
(6:55) im not going to tell u u nosy ass! 

**Kim Yohan**

(6:56) FINE  
(6:57) but whoever it is theyre stupid for not being in love with u 

**Lee Hangyul**

(7:01) yohan........ could it be.........? now IM blushin........ :* do u.....................?

**Kim Yohan**

(7:03) how many

**Lee Hangyul**

(7:04) i think i deserve one good punch or two small ones 

**Kim Yohan**

(7:05) come over for breakfast my mom says she misses u 

**Lee Hangyul**

(7:06) stop using ur mom to cover up ur true feelings <3 <3 <3 

**Kim Yohan**

(7:08) Gross

* * *

**17**

**Group Conversation (5)**

**Kim Wooseok:** what is this   
**Cho Seungyoun:** im introducing u to my children   
**Han Seungwoo:** your what   
**Cho Seungyoun:** my KIDS  
**Han Seungwoo:** this is alarming   
**Kim Wooseok:** who would trust you with children   
**Cho Seungyoun:** how can u say that.... when we get married and have children  
**Kim Wooseok:**?? i would NOT marry you  
**Cho Seungyoun:** :)   
**Han Seungwoo:** okay but the children? what children?   
**Kim Wooseok:** oh lmao  
**Kim Wooseok:** those underclassmen you dragged into your club?  
**Cho Seungyoun:** I DIDNT DRAG THEM..... they joined willingly   
**Han Seungwoo:** what club is this   
**Kim Wooseok:** seungyoun's dumb alien appreciation club  
**Cho Seungyoun:** it's not dumb   
**Cho Seungyoun:** ur in it :(   
**Kim Wooseok:** not willingly and not officially   
**Kim Wooseok:** unlike you im not a high school student   
**Cho Seungyoun:** WE'RE THE SAME AGE I JUST HAVE ANOTHER YEAR BC I WAS IN BRASIL   
**Kim Wooseok:** sure   
**Cho Seungyoun:** anyway why arent they talking   
**Lee Hangyul:** uh  
**Kim Yohan:** hello...?   
**Cho Seungyoun:** omg hello my children   
**Cho Seungyoun:** seungwoo hyung and wooseok this is hangyul and yohan   
**Cho Seungyoun:** they're second years   
**Cho Seungyoun:** absolute babies   
**Cho Seungyoun:** they're dating!  
**Kim Wooseok:** oh that's cute   
**Han Seungwoo:** nice to meet you  
**Kim Yohan:** wait WHAT   
**Kim Yohan:** we're not??????   
**Lee Hangyul:** we are definitely not dating   
**Kim Yohan:** i'm out of his league   
**Lee Hangyul:** im out of his league  
**Lee Hangyul:** ok yohan dont lie to the upperclassmen  
**Kim Yohan:** STOP  
**Kim Wooseok:**?   
**Kim Wooseok:** so you're not dating   
**Kim Wooseok:** what do you call this palpable friends to lovers banter then  
**Lee Hangyul:** huh  
**Kim Yohan:** the what..  
**Cho Seungyoun:** oh my b dudes   
**Cho Seungyoun:** really thought u guys were dating since u  
**Cho Seungyoun:** u know   
**Cho Seungyoun:** were kissing and all when i caught u guys after school   
**Lee Hangyul:** ok this is a misunderstanding   
**Lee Hangyul:** he had an eyelash in his eye and i was blowing it out for him   
**Kim Wooseok:** yeah seungyoun   
**Kim Wooseok:** and THEN they kissed   
**Han Seungwoo:** young love   
**Kim Yohan:** NO?  
**Kim Wooseok:** relax we're just teasing   
**Kim Wooseok:** so you're second years?   
**Kim Wooseok:** seungwoo hyung's in uni and i'm taking a gap yr rn **  
****Kim Wooseok:** so we're not actually your classmates or anything   
**Kim Wooseok:** but we're friends (loosely speaking) with seungyoun   
**Kim Wooseok:** so if he bothers you let us know and we'll smack some sense into him   
**Lee Hangyul:** do u guys also think aliens exist   
**Lee Hangyul:** yohan's a skeptic but he also thinks the world is flat so   
**Kim Yohan:** I DON'T SHUT UP   
**Cho Seungyoun:** u'll fit right in! wooseok's a skeptic too!   
**Han Seungwoo:** i apologize in advance

* * *

**Kim Yohan**

(16:12) do u think wooseok hyung and seungyoun hyung are in l*ve

**Lee Hangyul**

(16:16) definitely 

**Kim Yohan**

(16:17) LOL

**Lee Hangyul**

(16:18) i guess there are worse people to be in love with  
(16:19) id rather be in love w/ my best friend than a stranger 

**Kim Yohan**

(16:20) bro...........

**Lee Hangyul**

(16:21) ok that's not what i meant

**Kim Yohan**

(16:23) u in love w me? y/n?

**Lee Hangyul**

(16:25) find someone else to play league with tonight!

**Kim Yohan**

(16:26) HEY U DONT MEAN THAT   
(16:26) IS THIS ANY WAY TO TREAT THE LOVE OF UR LIFE :(

* * *

( **Kim Wooseok**

(16:09) sad   
(16:09) they'd be cute together

**Cho Seungyoun**

(16:10) yeah i really thought they were dating lol  
(16:11) but u know like  
(16:11) with ppl like them   
(16:12) sometimes it's inevitable 

**Kim Wooseok**

(16:13) people like them?

**Cho Seungyoun**

(16:14) yanno   
(16:15) best friends who are so clearly in love w e/o  
(16:15) but way too cautious to risk it   
(16:16) someday it'll happen   
(16:17) like a blowup lol an epiphany

**Kim Wooseok**

(16:19) hope it works out 

**Cho Seungyoun**

(16:20) same)

* * *

**16**

**Lee Hangyul**

(9:01) uh so   
(9:03) i have a message to deliver to u on behalf of someone in our class lol

**Kim Yohan**

(9:05) we're gonna see each other in like 10 mins  
(9:06) just tell me then dude   
(9:06) im trying 2 take a piss!

**Lee Hangyul**

(9:08) why do u have ur phone with u in the bathroom   
(9:09) u nasty man   
(9:10) cant believe u break boards w/ those dirty hands 

**Kim Yohan**

(9:12) U RUINED MY CONCENTRATION

**Lee Hangyul**

(9:14) sorry u missed 

**Kim Yohan**

(9:14) ID DINT   
(9:15) ok   
(9:15) anyway what   
(9:16) where even are u rn i dont see u 

**Lee Hangyul**

(9:18) takin a breather

**Kim Yohan**

(9:18) where?   
(9:19) are u skipping?? 

**Lee Hangyul**

(9:20) not impt   
(9:20) anyway   
(9:22) u know chaewon?

**Kim Yohan**

(9:22) like our class chaewon?

**Lee Hangyul**

(9:23) yeah  
(9:23) p sure she has a thing for u bro 

**Kim Yohan**

(9:24) oh

**Lee Hangyul**

(9:25) LOL  
(9:25) that's it? 

**Kim Yohan**

(9:26) no i just   
(9:26) how do u know 

**Lee Hangyul**

(9:27) well shes been asking me about u   
(9:28) and today she gave me a letter and asked me to give it to u   
(9:28) so... im just assuming   
(9:29) but it seems kinda obvious so   
(9:30) yea  
(9:31) congrats

**Kim Yohan**

(9:33) oh

**Lee Hangyul**

(9:35) dude lol  
(9:35) anyway ill give u the letter at lunch 

**Kim Yohan**

(9:36) where are u?

**Lee Hangyul**

(9:37) rooftop 

**Kim Yohan**

(9:38) ur failing math   
(9:38) can u really afford to skip 

**Lee Hangyul**

(9:40) just for today   
(9:41) need a breather

**Kim Yohan**

(9:43) ok im omw

**Lee Hangyul**

(9:44) ??????????  
(9:44) ur failing math too

**Kim Yohan**

(9:45) yea but what would i be if i let u be an idiot alone!

**Lee Hangyul**

(9:46) not failing math probably   
(9:47) u want to see chaewon's letter that badly? 

**Kim Yohan**

(9:49) oh   
(9:50) that's not it   
(9:52) dont think im gonna do anything about it  
(9:53) or well. ill tell her i dont like her like that   
(9:54) but yea

**Lee Hangyul**

(9:56) o

**Kim Yohan**

(9:57) what??

**Lee Hangyul**

(9:58) nothing   
(9:58) guess ur stuck with just me 

* * *

**15**

**Kim Yohan**

(3:01) THIS BLOOOOWWWWWSSSSSSS  
(3:02) IM SO BORED AND IM SO TIRED AND IM SO LONELY 

**Lee Hangyul**

(3:04) wht time i is thtrre

**Kim Yohan**

(3:05) like 3pm?  
(3:06) oh shit wait SORRY i forgot about the time difference

**Lee Hangyul**

(3:08) ffl;

**Kim Yohan**

(3:10) sorry sorry sry srysyryryry go back to sleep

**Lee Hangyul**

(3:14) im already awake   
(3:15) what are u whining about?

**Kim Yohan**

(3:16) im sorry....   
(3:17) nothing im just   
(3:17) bored   
(3:18) and it's awkward here idk any english   
(3:19) if im not with my dad im just like.  
(3:20) awkward lol

**Lee Hangyul**

(3:22) i thought u were excited to visit america

**Kim Yohan**

(3:23) i was but now that the competition's over   
(3:24) it just feels weird   
(3:24) idk   
(3:25) guess im homesick?

**Lee Hangyul**

(3:26) ur coming home tomorrow

**Kim Yohan**

(3:27) yea............

**Lee Hangyul**

(3:30) ur just at the hotel rn?  
(3:31) alone? 

**Kim Yohan**

(3:32) yea but it's ok 

**Lee Hangyul**

(3:34) want to video call? 

**Kim Yohan**

(3:34) no it's ok u were sleeping 

**Lee Hangyul**

(3:36) yohan  
(3:36) if ur lonely  
(3:37) and homesick  
(3:38) im literally right here lol  
(3:38) im gonna turn the lights on and call u u better pick up

* * *

**Kim Yohan**

(5:27) thanks for keeping me company   
(5:28) guess i was just homesick for u <3

**Lee Hangyul**

(5:30) that's gross..... im out of ur league bro  
(5:31) safe travels tmrw

**Kim Yohan**

(5:32) see u soon!

* * *

**14**

**Kim Yohan**

(11:40) Hello??

**Lee Hangyul**

(11:42) whos this?

**Kim Yohan**

(11:44) Im kim yohan from the dojang!

**Lee Hangyul**

(11:49) oh

**Kim Yohan**

(11:51) Sorry if this is annoying....   
(11:51) Im new in town  
(11:52) My dad's in charge of the dojang now   
(11:54) I wanted to be friends!

**Lee Hangyul**

(11:57) dude u txt like my mom 

**Kim Yohan**

(11:59) huh

**Lee Hangyul**

(12:01) but yea  
(12:02) we can be friends

* * *

**21 (take two)**

**Kim Yohan**

(3:48) im so fucking stupid 

**Cho Seungyoun**

(3:51) u figured it out?  
(3:52) also it's 4am why are u awake

**Kim Yohan**

(3:54) bc im in love with my best friend and it took me seven years to realize   
(3:55) did i really tell him im in love w him last night?   
(3:55) i remember now but i feel sick  
(3:57) what do i do?

**Cho Seungyoun**

(4:02) wdym  
(4:03) what could be better than falling in love with the one person u know better than urself 

**Kim Yohan**

(4:05) i just  
(4:06) im scared

**Cho Seungyoun**

(4:08) hangyul's the last person in the world you have to be scared of

**Kim Yohan**

(4:10) what do i tell him??

**Cho Seungyoun**

(4:11) the truth?

* * *

**Kim Yohan**

(4:23) do u remember that time i got shitfaced drunk after that girl asked u out last year?  
(4:35) u asked me why i drank so much and i didn't give u a straight answer bc tbh i didn't really know myself   
(4:36) but i did feel off. felt really sick actually. just being there knowing why we were there (to celebrate) which.   
(4:38) idk i guess that's fucked up of me. i should have been like... happy for u, u know? and i was, i think...?  
(4:41) but i also wasnt bc there was a part of me that kind of wished id asked u out first 

**Kim Yohan**

(4:44) and then there was the last competition i did while i was at my dad's dojang. i got second place then.   
(4:45) i was pissed. so was my dad. i can't remember the last time i was so angry at myself. i'm not the type.   
(4:47) i guess back then it was worse bc i thought u weren't there either... didnt think u were watching me  
(4:49) maybe if i knew i would have done better lol i think i was always trying to impress u subconsciously   
(4:49) u know what was scary?  
(4:52) that night when u bought me ice cream and u were making me laugh about some stupid thing u did   
(4:53) i really thought i could kiss you

**Kim Yohan**

(4:58) when we played truth or dare and u said ur crush was in the same room as u i really almost lost my mind   
(4:59) probably wasnt obvious bc it took me a while to even figure out why my heart was beating so fast   
(5:01) im glad u didnt tell me then   
(5:01) honestly think it might have been for the better haha   
(5:02) idk   
(5:04) feels like im not that good with heartbreak u know?  
(5:05) it probs would have broken my heart 

**Kim Yohan**

(5:07) back when we first met wooseok hyung and seungwoo hyung   
(5:08) do u remember? that gc seungyoun hyung added us to out of the blue lol when seungyoun hyung thought...  
(5:10) even looking back it's still ridiculous but he thought we were dating. and i rmbr feelin my entire face get hot  
(5:11) not bc i was embarrassed of the idea of dating u   
(5:11) but maybe bc i liked the idea too much and i was embarrassed of that   
(5:12) we watched seungyoun hyung and wooseok hyung start dating   
(5:13) i used to wonder what it would be like if we  
(5:15) well  
(5:15) haha 

**Kim Yohan**

(5:18) when chaewon confessed to me maybe i should have given her a chance   
(5:19) but that wouldnt have been fair to her   
(5:19) or to me   
(5:21) i hated the idea of spending less time with u   
(5:21) hated how weird u were about telling me about the letter and stuff   
(5:22) looking back i kind of wonder if  
(5:24) maybe there was a time when u liked me too? is that wishful thinking? don't tell me if it is. please.   
(5:25) that feels like forever ago. lying on the rooftop with u. didn't we actually fail math that year???   
(5:27) it didn't even matter back then  
(5:28) might have been worth it just seeing u laugh

**Kim Yohan**

(5:34) sorry   
(5:35) this is a lot isn't it?   
(5:37) i spent a lot of tonight thinking it through. thought all the way back to when i left korea for that tournament  
(5:38) i hated being in america then. felt crazy homesick but it didn't seem to get better even after i called my mom  
(5:39) so i texted u on impulse. i still remember how much happier i felt after i got to see ur face   
(5:41) i should have known 

**Kim Yohan**

(5:45) hangyul you were my first friend here  
(5:46) ur my best friend   
(5:48) i dont really want that to change. id do anything for things to stay ok 

**Kim Yohan**

(5:55) im sorry   
(5:55) for telling u last night   
(5:57) that im in love with u i mean. sorry. it was supposed to be a secret but i really can't keep anything from u  
(5:58) but i'll tell u again while im sober   
(5:59) u know ur my best friend right?   
(5:59) and i love u?  
(6:00) in every way possible 

**Kim Yohan**

(6:02) i'm in love with you 

* * *

**Lee Hangyul**

(6:26) hey   
(6:27) was scared you wouldnt remember lol  
(6:27) i needed time to teach myself to pretend i never heard it  
(6:29) anyway  
(6:29) tell me everything in person   
(6:31) oh and btw   
(6:31) me too

**Author's Note:**

> what was supposed to be me taking a tiny break from writing my actual wips turned into a real thing lmao hate this 4 me but hope u enjoyed x


End file.
